Coronado Springs
Disney's Coronado Springs Resort is a resort hotel at the Walt Disney World Resort that opened on August 1, 1997. Inspired by the explorers who searched for the fabled Seven Cities of Gold, the resort features a Southwestern U.S./Mexican theme in elements, such as a tiled stucco lobby and a pyramid with water flowing from it, and a Mayan ruin-themed pool. Palm-shaded courtyards and Spanish-style haciendas help to complete the theme. The hotel is categorized as a moderate resort. This was Walt Disney World's first attempt at a moderate resort designed for conventions and business trips. The resort is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Rooms There are 1,915 rooms at Disney's Coronado Springs Resort, located in three sections across the property. The Casitas are made up of five buildings that have three or four floors and are close to the Convention Center, with Building 1 connecting directly to the Convention Center and Building 3 connecting directly to Building 1. The Ranchos are made of up four pueblo-style buildings that have two or three floors. The Cabanas are made up of four buildings that have two floors that are somewhat near El Centro. Most rooms were renovated in 2009 and now feature two queen beds or one king bed, a flat screen TV, and other new furnishings. Dining *Maya Grill *Pepper Market *Siestas Cantina *Laguna Bar *Cafe Rix *Rix Lounge *Las Ventanas Recreation *'The Lost City of Cibola Feature Pool (The Dig Site)' – This themed area includes a huge pool (120-by-90), a sand volleyball court, the largest outdoor hot tub on Walt Disney World property, the 20,000 square feet (1,900 m2) Explorer's Playground, and the Iguana Arcade. The focal point of the resort, the Dig Site's 46-foot (14 m), 5-story tall Mayan pyramid themed pool, with water slide, is themed as a modern archaeological dig of an ancient lost kingdom. At the beginning of the day the Mayan pyramid is turned on and a huge stream of water flows down the giant steps. (Kids are allowed to participate in the opening.) *'Poolside Activies' – Family-friendly activities each day at the Lost City of Cibola Feature Pool include Disney trivia, an afternoon pool party, and an evening campfire. Activity times are listed on a local resort Recreation Activities flier available from the Front Desk or Concierge Desk *'Explorer's Playground' – A themed outdoor playground located at the Dig Site main pool complex includes swings, a water slide, slides, and an archeological dig sand box. *'Iguana Arcade' – Adjacent to the Dig Site, an indoor arcade which offers a variety of electronic games. *'Movies Under the Stars' – Adjacent to the main pool, there is a nightly offering of a Disney movie, weather permitting. Movie times are listed on a local resort Recreation Activities flier available from the Front Desk or Concierge Desk. *'Pools '– Three additional courtyard quiet pools are located throughout the resort. *'La Vida Health Club' – A 3,000-square-foot (280 m2) health club and the first fitness center to be located at a Disney moderate resort. The health club features cardiovascular equipment, dumbbells, massage services, sauna, and tanning booths, and is free for all resort guests. *'Casa de Belleza Beauty Salon' – The salon at Coronado Springs Resort is run by Niki Bryan Salons. It is adjacent to the La Vida Health Club. *'La Marina '– Open seasonally, the marina offers watercraft rentals to guests including boats, water-cycles, kayaks, paddle-boats, and fishing excursions, in addition to bike rentals. *'Additional recreation' – Includes a sand volleyball court, a white sand beach, a .75-mile (1.21 km) jogging trail around Lago Dorado, or a 1-mile (1.6 km) on a trail that extends out past the smaller Cabanas lake and a few buildings in the Ranchos and Casitas sections of the resort. Maps are available at the Front Desk or Concierge Desk *'Coronado Springs Resort Convention Center '- The convention center is the largest convention center on Walt Disney World property, featuring 220,000-square-foot (20,000 m2) of meeting space. The Convention Center includes the 60,214-square-foot (5,594.1 m2) Coronado Ballroom, which is the largest ballroom in the southeastern United States, the 21,160-square-foot (1,966 m2) Fiesta Ballroom, and the 86,000-square-foot (8,000 m2) Veracruz Exhibition Hall with 1,500-square-foot (140 m2) of pre-function space in addition to 45 breakout rooms. It has been designated as being the premier single-level hotel convention facility on the east coast and is one of the largest single-level hotel convention centers in the Southeast. There is a business center located on site. Also, Wi-Fi can be located throughout the resort for guests' use. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Moderate hotels Category:Animal Kingdom Resort Area hotels